Don't Trust Me
by can't have you
Summary: Chuck and Vanessa never had a spark anyway. Neither did Nate and Blair. Will the two couples realize this before it's too late, or continue on with their charade forever? Post 2.20: CV/NB/CB/NV
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Trust Me**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gossip Girl (including the characters used in this fic), the song "Don't Trust Me" by 3OH!3, the quote from Oscar Wilde, or basically anything else mentioned in this fic.**  
A/N: **Please review! Thank you to all who have reviewed, and continue to review. I thought of the idea for this fic a few nights ago, and finally got a chance to write some of it. I am planning to make it a multi-chapter series, but it's a toss up for when I'm going to be able to update. I'm using this fic to get rid of my writer's block and am desperately hoping to be inspired with some more good ideas for "The Way I Love You." For now, that fic is being put on a short hiatus (much like the show—which I am so pissed off with right now—but I won't get into that now). Alright, sorry for the long A/N, and now on with the fic!

* * *

Serena was having a mental breakdown of Blair-like proportions. Jenny's elegant surprise soiree was turning into an episode of The Real World, and the only person Serena knew she could turn to for help was Chuck. Dan had been very obliging with damage control earlier in the evening, but Chuck was the real problem solver in sticky situations such as this one.

She asked around to figure out where Chuck was, and the majority of the guests replied that they had seen him wander into his room with some girl. If Serena had not been so stressed about the current situation of her now-kegger, she would have been thrilled. _Chuck had _finally _figured everything out with Blair!_

As Serena walked down the dimly lit hallway to Chuck's bedroom, she felt slightly nostalgic. Although the last time she had felt completely repulsed seeing her stepbrother seemingly take advantage of her best friend on her birthday after a major breakup, Serena now could barely contain her excitement.

The door was slightly ajar, which caused Serena to wonder if Chuck _ever_ managed to lock the door when he was with a girl—preferably Blair, in Serena's opinion.

Preparing herself for the worst, Serena peered through the open space, only to open yet another new can of worms for the relationship that is Chuck and Blair.

The thought alone made her sick to her stomach. There he was, frolicking in bed with none other than Blair's sworn enemy. _Vanessa_.

The two seemed pretty…preoccupied, so Serena hoped that they had not seen her. She had to tell someone. Just _had_ to. There was no way she would be able to keep this inside of her without going insane. But who to tell? Blair was a definite "no" seeing as she would probably have a stroke after hearing the news. Dan could not keep his mouth shut. As heartbreaking as the situation was, it seemed as though Nate was her only option.

Needless to say, Nate did not handle the situation well. He nearly shouted the new couple alert across the room before Serena was able to cover his mouth with her hands.

"This stays between us, got it?" Serena scolded. "No one can know about this. Especially not Blair." Nate sheepishly nodded in agreement.

Had Nate's reactionary outburst not occurred, maybe the situation would have turned out differently.

Regardless, within a matter of minutes, every phone in the Van der Woodsen suite buzzed and the entire Upper East Side had learned of the hook up between Chuck and Vanessa.

_**Gossip Girl Blast #374**_

_Hey Upper East Siders. Gossip Girl here, and you will not _believe_ what I have managed to dig up for you. Thanks to __**prada09 **__and the one-and-only __**N**__ for supplying me with this scandalous gossip._

_Oscar Wilde once wisely said that "there is only one thing in the world worse than being talked about, and that is not being talked about." _So_ true with this juicy tidbit. We __crème de la crème of the Upper East Side normally tend not to care much about the bottom dwellers, but it has come to my attention that a certain filmmaker, __**V**__, has been moving her way up. Or should I be saying __sleeping__ her way up?_

_Turns out that our favorite devil really has laid every woman in Manhattan, and is moving on to the other four boroughs. Which one is next __**C**__? _

_And now for the question we are all __dying __to know the answer to: how will their (former) significant others __**B**__ and __**N **__(who are oddly enough back together again?) react to the news?_

_You know you love me._

_Gossip Girl_

_"_Oh shit,_"_Serena whispered to Nate as she flipped open her phone. _"_We are so dead._"_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **What did you think? Can't wait to hear all of your opinions! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gossip Girl (including the characters used in this fic), the song "Don't Trust Me" by 3OH!3, or basically anything else mentioned in this fic.**  
A/N: **Please review! Thank you to all who have reviewed, and continue to review. Any mistakes are my own because I did not have a ton of time to review the editing for this chapter. My apologies!

* * *

"Serena," Blair barely managed to put on a calm front after reading the text from Gossip Girl. "May I have a word?" Serena thought she could actually hear Blair's teeth grind against one another as she bitterly spat out each syllable.

Without even the slightest nod in agreement, Blair grabbed Serena's elbow and pulled her into the closest unoccupied bedroom. This act in and of itself was quite the feat. Needless to say, Serena ended up evicting many couples from their previous perches.

When Blair was positive that she and Serena were alone, the berating began.

"What the _hell_ is this? And what the _hell_ were you and Nate thinking? Were you actually _trying_ to get a blast sent out? What the _hell_ is going on here?!"

Serena slumped down onto the bed, trying to process the questions Blair had just fired at her. Not only was she unsure how to properly answer Blair's angry inquiries to her liking, Serena was still trying to comprehend what had just occurred between Chuck and Vanessa less than twenty minutes ago.

"Wait a second, B—Didn't you say earlier that you and Nate are thinking of getting back together?"

"Well yes, I mean we hadn't formally talked about anything yet, but I do see some potential for us reuniting in the near future…" Blair rambled awkwardly.

"So then why would it matter to you—or even Nate, I guess—that Chuck and Vanessa were hooking up?"

"Well it's not like Nate and I are an official thing yet. They have no right to go behind our backs like that, especially after such a hasty breakup."

"Correct me if I'm wrong B, but didn't you and Chuck start your 'relationship' less than an hour after you broke up with Nate? That is, if you can even call what you two had a relationship." Serena knew she had gone too far as soon as she brought the short-lived affair between Chuck and Blair under scrutiny.

"You should talk, Miss 'I'll date Cabbage Patch every other week or so.'"

Blair had hit Serena where she knew it would hurt. Serena was beginning to get over the fact that she and Dan were done, but still was not ready to be putting the subject up for discussion. "Blair, this is about you and Chuck. And Nate, sort of…Don't bring Dan into it. It's just not the time for that argument."

"Whatever Serena. I'm getting out of here. Don't bother to call me later."

Blair spun around on her heels and furiously stormed out of the locked room, only to find the majority of the party guests with their ears pressed up against the wall, listening in to the fight between Serena and Blair. The smaller minority group, however, was either passed out on the various couches and chairs scattered around the room, or stumbling around the Van der Woodsen living room in pursuit of a spot to lie down.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Blair attempted to push her way through the crowd before she was intercepted by none other than the devil himself.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me right now," Blair murmured under her breath.

"We need to talk," He whispered under his breath so that Blair alone could hear him. Chuck grabbed her arm and pulled Blair outside of the suite and into the hallway.

"Leave me alone, Chuck." Her tone was laced with venom. "I read the blast. It's nothing new for me. I get it—we're over."

Troves of wasted teenagers clambered out of the Van der Woodsen suite, cries of "Cops!" and "Get out! Now!" echoing throughout the hallway.

"Let's go somewhere quieter. Follow me."

"No, Chuck, the only place _I_ am going is home to my own clean bed. And yes, as per usual, you are obviously _not_ welcome to join me."

Chuck smirked as he pulled Blair into a random maid's closet in the Palace hallway.

"Gross Chuck! Can we at least move this conversation to your suite, or just anywhere aside from this dirty closet? Not only am I risking contracting God knows how many viral diseases from your little exploit with Vanessa from being in such close proximity to you, but this space must be just breeding—"

Blair was abruptly cut off by the sensation of Chuck's mouth on hers. She had forgotten how good this felt…Maybe it was just the stuffy air in the closet or the fumes from the cleaning supplies messing with her head, but Blair could have sworn that she felt sparks. And from the signals Chuck was giving her, Blair knew that he could feel it too. Just as she was about to deepen the kiss, reality kicked in, and so did Blair's foot acting yet again on Chuck's shin.

"What the hell was that?" Blair shrieked, slapping Chuck's cheek for good measure.

"Sorry—it's just a bad reflex. It always works to shut you up," Chuck tried to laugh it off, but Blair would not buy it.

"What the hell were you thinking Chuck? I can't believe you. Less than twenty minutes ago, you were in bed with Vanessa, and now you're trying to rape me in a closet smaller than Handsome's kennel. Who's next? Jenny? Serena?" Blair crossed her arms across her chest and attempted to back away from Chuck as much as she could in the limited area.

"If memory serves, B, you seemed to be enjoying that kiss. And in the state of New York, I _don't_ think consensual acts are considered rape—that is if a kiss can be defined as rape now. And I'm sure someone as experienced as you are in this department, kitten, would be able to distinguish what, exactly, would be considered crossing that line." Chuck's smirk grew wider with each word he uttered.

"Ugh, you are such a pig. Forget it, Chuck, I'm getting out of here. Have fun with your new whore," Blair pushed passed him and reached for the door handle, only to realize that Chuck's hand had beat her to it.

"Please, Blair, just let me explain. It isn't what it looks like," Chuck pleaded, his eyes actually showing remorse for the first time that evening.

"Fine. You have five minutes to prove your so-called 'innocence,'" She let out a haughty chuckle. "Let's hear it Bass. And please, for my sake, spare the details."

**_Gossip Girl Blast #375_**

_Hey Upper East Siders. Gossip Girl here again, reporting on __**S**__'s failed attempt at Little __**J**__'s Sweet Sixteen. All in all, I have to say that for all of the guests, including myself, the evening was highly enjoyable. However, this "elegant soiree" turned out to be a total disaster on the party planner's part. Having the cops, along with your mother and her boyfriend (AKA your ex-boyfriend's father!), show up really _did_ put a damper on the fun activities occurring throughout the suite._

_Let me know if you discover anything shocking about the "soiree's" various attendees. I did get a tip-off from a reliable source saying that the mysterious __**B **__and __**C **__went MIA around the same time as the cops showed up. _

Chances are, these two have snuck off together, of course. But where to? And why?

_Sorry __**V**__, __**C**__ was never one for attachment. _

_You know you love me._

_Gossip Girl_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gossip Girl (including the characters used in this fic), the song "Don't Trust Me" by 3OH!3, or basically anything else mentioned in this fic.**  
A/N: **Please review! As with my other fics, the long period between updates has become pretty typical. I hope you can bear with me for awhile until school starts to wind down and I begin to have more time to write. Until then, enjoy!

* * *

_That bitch. Why is she constantly tricking me into doing this sort of thing? Confessing my feelings and shit seems to have become a part of my daily routine around her. _Chuck stalled for a few minutes, attempting to discern whether or not he should tell Blair the truth.

"Well, I, uh…" he started. _Stop with the stuttering, you moron! You sound like an idiot!_ Chuck really hated telling the truth, and hated it even more so when he had to come clean to Blair. The damn butterflies always started fluttering, and he felt like he was going to vomit.

"I don't have all day, Chuck. Spit it out," Blair pressed on with an annoyed expression displayed across her face.

"Well, the Brooklyn barista just came to me with an offer at the right time and place, and as you saw, I accepted." Chuck smirked, leaning closer to Blair in the cramped space of the hallway closet.

"Bullshit," Blair replied, pushing him away. "If I don't hear the truth come out of that revolting mouth of yours in the next five seconds, I am out of here Bass. Got it?"

"Fine—Punky Brewster got jealous of you and Nate getting back together, and came to me wanting to make him jealous. I guess that _your_ reaction, sweetheart, was just a bonus. I should have gotten doubly rewarded." His grin grew as Blair lunged for the door fuming with rage.

Fearing that he may never receive another chance to explain himself, Chuck immediately took hold of her wrists to ensure a failed departure. Fortunately for him, Chuck's size overpowered Blair's rampage.

"Okay, okay. Vanessa approached me with this deal, and I wanted to make you jealous. Then the 'I'm Chuck Bass' part of my brain superseded my better judgment and I slept with her. End of story. Happy?" Chuck spat out, and felt Blair's efforts to wiggle out of his firm grasp weaken.

"Not in the least bit actually, but for now it will do."

Then Blair reached her hand behind Chuck's neck, slowly inching her fingers along the collar of his shirt, and began tracing circles in his hair. As soon as she felt him shiver under her touch, Blair edged in closer to him, so that their bodies were pressed flush against each other, leaning against a shelf of cleaning products.

Blair leaned in to whisper into his ear, "So you were trying to make me jealous?" and made sure to lightly bite his earlobe before turning to face him again.

Chuck was caught completely off-guard, but at the same time was completely turned on. He loved the vixen he brought out in her—the side of Blair that no one, not even Nate, had seen apart from himself.

"So let me get this straight," Chuck backed away from Blair, but allowed her to keep her hands in place. "You're pissed because I slept with Vanessa, but because I slept with her to make you jealous, that overrides it?"

Blair simply nodded. "The alcohol currently present in my system seems to justify it I guess. You will never hear the end of this though, Bass. I hope you realize that."

"I really am sorry," Chuck stated sheepishly. "She was nothing compared to you, if that means anything."

Blair pulled his lips to hers, throwing her other arm around his neck and wrapping her legs around his hips. The kiss kept gaining momentum until Blair's phone beeped from her clutch, and they both broke away panting.

"I should get back…Nate's probably looking for me by now," Blair voiced awkwardly and reached for the door handle yet again, only to be deterred another time by Chuck.

"Call me later," He whispered into her ear. "Maybe we can figure something out. We both know how much you enjoy sneaking around behind Nathaniel's back."

"I don't know, it all depends on where everything stands after tonight," Blair replied nonchalantly, knowing her sheer indifference would bother Chuck. "We'll see," She winked as she exited the closet.

Chuck let out a silent chuckle after Blair snuck out of the closet. Knowing Blair, "we'll see" meant that he might actually have a chance. _At least it was eons better than a flat out _no_._

_**Gossip Girl Blast #376**_

_Hey Upper East Siders. Gossip Girl here again, reporting on __**S**__'s failed attempt at Little __**J**__'s Sweet Sixteen. _

_Who knows where __**B **__and __**C **__snuck off to? How difficult is it to keep track of these two? Seemingly impossible judging by the lack of tips being sent in regarding this manner._

_As always, let me know as soon as you witness—or even just hear about—something juicy. _

_You know you love me._

_Gossip Girl_


End file.
